The distribution of electrically powered vehicles will increase rapidly in the near future. With the distribution of electric vehicles which are driven by an electric motor, it must however be ensured that these can be supplied with energy in the simplest manner. For this, a functioning infrastructure must be made available.
In particular, there must be a possibility of obtaining energy for electric vehicles in public areas. With the range of electric vehicles available up to now, of between 50 and a few 100 km, it is necessary for charging the vehicle to be possible outside the domestic environment. Therefore, charging stations must be made available in public areas in order to provide a constant availability of energy for electric vehicles through a power grid. This availability is a decisive criterion for the acceptance of electric vehicles.
If charging stations are installed in public areas, however, it must be ensured that “power theft” is avoided. In particular, unauthorised interruption of a charging process must be prevented. It must be also be ensured that the energy provided is also made available to the person paying for it.
For this reason, the subject-matter is based on the object of providing a device and a method which increases security when charging electric vehicles.